celos , amistad y gays
by letiluna23
Summary: ya todos tiene 16 Natsume ama a Mikan , Mikan es amiga de Keita y Heike los cuales son gays , mikan se ase pasar por novia de keita por 1 semana , que pasara en esa sema y por que natsume esta canviando.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos soy nueva aquí así que tal ves tenga algunas faltas de ortografía pero espero que les guste esta historia.**

Era un día como siempre en la academia , en la escuela media ya todos se encontraban en su salón de clases , todos en la clase B que ahora ya eran de 16 años estaban asiendo sus cosas de siempre , los cuales no han cambiado casi nada Natsume estaba leyendo un manga , Ruka estaba acariciando su conejo , Hotaru estaba arreglando un invento suyo , Yuu **(linchou)** estaba leyendo un libro , Sumire estaba al redor de Natsume intentándolo convencer de que tuviera una sita con ella , Nonoko estaba platicando con ANA , Koko estaba leyendo las mentes de sus compañeros , Kitsume andaba volando como siempre en el salón , Mochiage andaba lanzando cosas con su telequinesis , wakako** ( es la amiga de sumire siempre anda con ella ) **también estaba alrededor de Natsume , y todos los demás estaban hablando sobre que arrían en la tarde y preguntándose cosas. excepto que no avía una cierta morena que no andaba revoloteando ni gritando por todo el salón.

pero en los pasillos de la secundaria se encontraba Mikan corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su clase , aun que savia que hoy tenia clases con narumi-sensei quería llegar a tiempo.

MIKAN- noooooooooo, se me hace tarde , no es posible que me allá quedado dormida ese Keita me las pagara como se atreve. llegue abrió la puerta del salón y entro saludando a todos como siempre.

-Hola ! Mikan- saludaron Ana y Nonoko al mismo tiempo.

-Mikan que tal te fue ayer con Keita-Ana pregunto , como el salón se asusto cuando Mikan entro gritando y saludando a todos se avían asustado y algunos avían dejado de hacer sus cosas , lo que ocasiono que pusieran atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre Mikan , Ana y Nonoko .

-Mikan: shhhh no hablen tan fuerte del asunto que nos están escuchando que pasaría si se entera todo el grupo.

-Ana : tiene razón Mikan no hay que hablar de eso aquí , pero ahora todo el mundo se encontraba viendo fijamente al trio y preguntándose de que estaban hablando esas 3 , hasta Hotaru y Natsume las estaban viendo fijamente.

-Mikan- Jejeje que cansada estoy me voy a sentar , dijo para librarse de las miradas que les estaban dando sus compañeros. Hola Natsume , RUKA.

-Ruka- Hola Mikan , Oye mikan de que estabas hablando con Ana y Nonoko

-Mikan: nada , no era algo que fuera importe solo una cosilla nuestra , jejeje rio nerviosa mente , antes de sentarse.

-Hola mis queridos alumnos narumi entro al salón , asiendo que dejaran de ver a Mikan , los cuales se seguían preguntando de que es lo que MIkan , Ana y Nonoko hablaban .chicos el día de hoy tenem...

-**MELODIA :**

Bese tus labios, Bese Tu frente,  
Bese tu cuello, también tu Cuerpo  
muy suavemente (muy suavemente)  
Tantas veces rocié mis labios de lado a lado de arriba a abajo  
toce tu piel …...

Bueno Mikan contesto un celular que tenia ya que hotaru se lo había regalado en navidad , claro solo serbia para comunicarse con personas que estaban dentro de la academia .

**conversación**

**mikan: que quieres estoy en clase **

**en el otro lado de la línea: cállate miki y ven rápido al baño **

**mikan: estas bromeando cierto kei.**

**keita: no! es enserio?**

**mika: esta vien ya voy.**

**fin de la conversación.**

Narumi sensei puedo ir al baño? -Mikan pregunto ignorando la mirada de todos sus compañeros .

-claro mikan-chan pero no tardes demasiado , Narumi dijo.

**Pensamientos de Natsume**

**que rallos, me desperté cuando escuche esa música o renda , estaba a punto de golpear a la persona , cuando me di cuenta de que era polka pero por que tiene una canción como esa de tono para su celular y con quien hablaba ?**

**mientras tanto en el baño de afuera del baño de niñas**

**mikan :keita por que me citaste acá a estas horas , estaba en clase y tu por que no estas en clases.**

**keita:miki por favor! as me un mega favor **

**mikan: ahora que quieres ?**

**keita: hazte pasar por mi novia por 1 semana **

**mikan: queeeeeeeeeee ( su grito se escucho casi toda la escuela)**

**keita:shhh mikan , pero si , por favor hazte pasar por mi novia**

**mikan : por que quieres que haga una cosa como esa?**

**keita: en mi salón ya empiezan a sospechar que heike y yo somos novios **

**mikan:oooo y por que quieres que me haga pasar por tu novia.**

**keit:por que así pensaran que yo no soy gay y la reputación de heike se vendrá a bajo.**

**mikan: heike ya sabe de esto **

**keita: si! el ya sabe todo **

**mikan : esta bien solo si me dejas decirle a linchou , ana , nonoko y a hotaru.**

**keita: y tus otros amigos ?**

**mikan: le pediré a lincho que les diga.**

**keita:ok !el rumor de que somos novios empezara como en 1 hora yo llegare a mi salón , brincando y sonriendo , diciendo que aceptaste ser mi novia y como en mi salón son unos chismosos , te aseguro que ese rumor se va a extender por todo la escuela.**

**mikan: ok! bueno me voy a mi salón . adiós kei**

**keita: adiós miki**

Mikan entro al salón fingiendo estar mega que ocasiono que narumi le digiera.

tanto te andaba del baño mikan-cha.

de repente todo el salón se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

mikan: sensei , no diga esas cosas

narumi: entonces por que estas tan feliz

mikan: por que por fin tengo novio

queeeee, se escucho por todo el salón , y natsume que avía escuchado lo que mikan dijo estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

**pensamientos de natsume**

**que demonios por que polka tiene novio , que le pasa , quien es ese maldito juro que le daré una paliza a ese maldito.**

mikan: si lo que escucharon , y así se fue a su asiento , natsume que te pasa por que estas tan enojado

natsume: cállate polka , eres una molestia

mikan: ok dijo un poco triste , ya que le avía dolido lo que natsume avía dicho.

esta un poco largo , subiré los próximos capítulos muy pronto. espero que les guste y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruka: Natsume en Oye crees que pasaste con Mikan.

Natsume: no, por que es la verdad.

Ruka: pero creo que la heriste natsume

Natsume: ya Callao lado, el rostizo el Conejo

Lucas: No, Natsume no te atrevas.

Natsume: entonces cállate

**pensamientos de Natsume**

**creo que ruka tiene razón y me pase un poco con polka , no se por que reaccione así ,tal ves me dio rabia el saber que polca tiene novio, seguiré el juego que polca lleva , solo espero que sea lo que mi instinto me dice y que el supuesto novio de mikan es de mentira , pero por que estará asiendo esto polca?**

**pensamientos de mikan**

**no se por que pero me dolió mucho lo que me dijo natsume y si Ana tiene razón y estoy enamorada de el , según lo que me digo Ana ,amas a alguien cuando no lo dejas de pensar y es algo que siempre me sucede con ese zorro pervertido , aun así nunca dejo e preocuparme por el cuando se va a una misión , y siempre quiero hacerlo sonreír , hasta en ocasiones mi corazón late tan rápido que pienso que se va a salir , creo que le preguntare a keita como se siente cuando esa con Heike después de todo ellos se aman demasiado , cuando me entere que Keita y Heike era gay me sorprendí , pero no me molesto al revés me sentí mas cómoda.**

**Recuerdos**

**me acuerdo cuando conocí a keita yo estaba en 2 de secundaria , y era el festival de Navidad esta nevando , yo estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve sola ya que nadie quiso hacerlo con migo por que estaban ocupados o asiendo que ahí estaba sola asiendo mi muñeco de nieve cuando , llego keita y me dijo que si podía ayudarme a hacer mi muñeco de nieve yo muy contenta le dije que si , así nos conocimos y me ayudo con mi muñeco , después conocí a heike el cual nos lanzo bolas de nieve a los 2 aun que a mi no me conocía un así me lanzo y empezamos una guerra de bolas de nieve. 1 semana después me entere que ellos eran mis sempais por que estaban en 2 de preparatoria , mas adelante fue cuando ellos me tomaron mucha confianza y me contaron que ellos eran gay , pero no querían que nadie se enterara claro aparte de nosotros y ellos también le contaron esto a Hotaru , Ana , Nonoko y linchou.**

sonó el timbre ya que las clases avían terminado y antes de que narumi saliera se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico de cabello café rubio y ojos verdes, entro como si nada y camino Asia mikan.

-Hey Miki Como es?

-vien keita que haces aquí

-bueno como ya somos novios te gustaría ir a una cita con migo a la ciudad central.

-está bien vamos , y así salieron los 2 juntos

Natsume: pero demonios pasa a leer este maldito con que son su "novio", pero piensa que forma Natsume una sonrisa malvada en su rostro su.

-ruka de se dio cuenta y savia que el planeaba hacer algo ya que el lo conocía demasiado bien , asi que decidio ir a buscar a su novia. hotaru alcanso a su novia antes de que entrara a su laboratorio.

-que , quieres , pregunto con una expresión fría , la misma de siempre

-natsume , quiere hacer algo con mikan y a su novio y es algo malo por que izo una risa malvada

-i eso que?

-no te preocupa

-no

-por que no

-te voy a decir algo pero si se lo dices a alguien te mato.

-que es ?

Mikan y Keita son novios en realidad.

-Qeee

-si! lo que escuchaste y mira este mensaje

mensaje:

de: Mikan

hotaru me are pasar por novia de keita por una semana ya que empiezan a sospechar que heike y keita son gay a si que para disfrazar esto seré su novia por 1 semana después , aremos como si yo rompiera con el y seguiremos como amigos ha si que no te preocupes , ya les avise a los demás.

fin del mensaje

-Ver Ruka tan despacio

-Pero nats ...

No es más que sólo para ver esta matanza de aves por 1 gol.

1- toda la escuela piensa que los rumores de gay de heike y keita son falsos

2-natsume se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hasia mikan

-así los 4 idiotas ganan

-tienes razón

-ahora me voy tengo cosas que hacer

-ok! adiós nos vemos ( C-A-R-I-Ñ-O) dijo ruka ocasionando que hotaru se sonrojara , después se fue corriendo antes de que hotaru sacara el arma baka baka.

mientras tanto en la ciudad central

-que pasa mikan estas triste cierto?

-Usted

-porque ?

-natsume me dijo que yo era una molestia y eso me dolió

-baya otra pelea amorosa ( keita pensó) , o eso si que fue un golpe bajo , pero anímate mikan mira te comprare una caja de hawalons.

-gracias pero no quiero.

-quee el grito , asiendo que la gente que estaban a su alrededor lo volteara a no paso nada lo siento se disculpo y después arrastro a mikan hacia una cafetería.

-keita estas bien

-si , pero tu ?

-si. esto te puedo hacer una pregunta

-si , miki dime , dijo sentándose los 2 en una mesa con vista hacia la calle

-como te das cuenta de que amas a alguien

-keita se sorprendió pero le dijo , se que amas a Natsume si quieres saber si estas enamorada de el ,te puedo decir que si.

-enserio y como lo sabes

-mira cada ves que hablas de el te sonrojas , siempre te preocupas por el , te sonrojas cuando estas cerca de el , te pones nerviosa cuando estas cerca de el y así puedo seguir.

-O baya

-que es eso de (o baya )

-es que me doy cuenta de que yo lo amo , pero el no me ama a mi.

**pensamientos de keita**

es lo que tu crees , por que me di cuenta de que desde que llegamos, natsume no nos a dejado de seguir , incluso ahorita nos a esta vigilando lo bueno que el esta un poco lejos y piensa que no me e dado cuenta , tal ves el no me conoce , pero yo si. jaja ese natsume enserio que ama a mikan.

-No digas ESO Mikan

-pero es qu..

hola jovencitos que es lo que van a pedir

-yo quiero una copa de helado , con jarabe de chocolate y helado de vainilla

-y yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate , junto con una malteada de fresa por favor.

claro en un rato les traigo su orden

-bueno en que estábamos , a ya mikan quiero hacer algo para ayudarte y tengo una idea

-de que se trata

-es algo para saber que tanto te quiere natsume

-y como quieres hacer eso

-pues este es el plan.

**continuare esta historia , espero que les guste**

**gracias por los cometarios y seguiré esta historia hasta acabarla.**


	3. Chapter 3

-mañana , te llevare rosas y unos chócales , como agradecimiento me darás un beso en la mejilla ese es el paso 1

-paso 1? cuantos pasos son

-son 3 pasos cada unos es por si no funciona el otro

-cuales son los otros 2

-después te llevare serenata en la tarde, ese es el paso 2 y el paso 3 es cenar en la noche a fuera cerca del árbol de sakura donde Natsume pasa la mayor parte del tiempo , si tenemos suerte el se enojara , y revelara sus sentimiento por ti.

-no creo que lo haga.

-de tomos modos por si las dudas voy apartando una habitación en el hospital y voy haciendo mi testamento, por que tengo el presentimiento que are cabrearlo.

-Keita no dejare que te pase nada malo , Mikan dijo parándose de su asiento y caminando para abrazarlo. keita sonrió sabia que Mikan era una amiga increíble , por eso que por la felicidad de ella y de Heike estaba dispuesto dar la vida para ello.

pero desde la tienda de revistas que se encontraba cruzando la calle , estaba un furioso Natsume , ese cabron y por que polka lo abraza , acoso si son novios no importa no dejare que un afeminado como ese me quite a polka , quieres pele muchachito pues te la daré. y así se fue de nuevo a su dormitorio a descansar ya estaba arto de todo esto , mañana será un día difícil , te enseñare que polka es mía , fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

al otro día en la escuela

hola a todos Mikan entro saludando

hola , solo algunos saludaron

-les llego mi mensaje Mikan pregunto a Ana, Nonoko , Hotaru y a Linchou

-si Mikan enserio no creen que van un poco lejos

-pobre de natsume- Linchou dijo casi en un susurro pero que el grupito de cómplices si alcanzo a escuchar.

- pobre de Natsume - linchou dijo casi en un susurro pero que el grupito de cómplices si alcanzo a escuchar.

-si pero se darán una paliza y de este momento no dejare de grabar tal ves saque algo bueno de esto.

-HOTARU , dijeron las 4 al unísono.

-como sabes que va a pasar eso.

-los 2 son unos idiotas

-HOTARU! Ana ,Nono , Linchou y Mikan dieron a la misma ves.

-cállense , hotaru las golpeo con el arma baka baka

-hola mis queridos

usted que hace aquí -casi todo el salón dijo excepto Hotaru , Natsume , Ruka y Mikan

-Jinno -sensei , no bendra a dar clases hoy por que se resfrió

-queee-el salón grito

-si hast...

-la puerta se abrió dejando ver a keita con un ramo gigantesco de rosas caminando hacia el lugar de Mikan dejando a todos con la boca abierta , estas rosas son tan hermosas como tu mi querida miki dijo keita.

-esto gracias , a pesar de que ella savia que keita le iba a llevar flores se sorprendió no pensó que el ramo de flores fuera tan grande.

-después keita le dio unos chocolates un dulce , para la persona que hace dulces mis días, de repente estaba dentro de un remolino de fuego , causado por Natsume , pero con su alice lo apago , cálmate flamitas no me cortes la inspiración.

-que demonios te pasa imbécil lárgate , dijo Natsume tratando de golpear y lanzándole flamas

**pensamientos de keita**

**gracias adiós soy muy rápido y muy fuerte , y por suerte tengo el Alice agua por que sino ya estuviera frito en estos momentos.**

**-**Cálmate Natsume y déjame seguir con mi novia

-ni lo sueñes idiota.

-a quien le dices idiota.

-idiota , estas muerto

-si como no , mira como me duelen tus goles

**pensamientos de natsume**

rayos este imbécil es demasiado rápido pero , lo voy a derrotar

con tanto alboroto de fuego y agua el salón ya se había convertido en un baño de vapor así que narumi sensei uso sus feromonas para detener la pelea.

-maldito gay deja de usar tus feromonas en mi

-Natsume , keita cálmense

-lo siento suegro dijo keita , asiendo que todos se quedan de piedra y aun natsume enojado , pero natsume no podía hacer nada ya que se había debilitado con el ataque de narumi-

-s-s-u-e-gro que como narumi dijo sorprendido

-usted es el padre de cariño de Mikan yo soy novio de Mikan así que es mi suegro

-ok , esto si es demasiado penso Narumi

-bueno me tengo que ir adiós amor , se despidió pero Mikan lo alcanzo y le dio un beso en la mejilla , así empeorando las cosas con Natsume.

-maldita polka deja que me recupere y me las pagas , ahora si ya llegaste demasiado pensó Natsume.

-bueno chicos ustedes no se salgan del salón llevare a Natsume a la enfermería.

-si , los alumnos dijeron

-oye Mikan por que keita no se afecto tanto como Natsume

-keita casi nunca usa su alice lo que ase que este en mejores condiciones y que los alices casi no le afecten , a diferencia de Natsume .

-oo , si es cierto , mikan no crees que fue demasiado , linchou dijo

-la verdad es que creo que si , pero no puedo parar esto todavía.

-solo ten cuidado Mikan , Ana , Nonoko y lichou le dijeron.

-si , no se preocupen.

Natsume estaba pensando que cuando saliera de la enfermería iría hablar directamente con mikan y explicarle sus sentimientos antes de que esto empeorara y así descanso , después de todo tenia que tratar con Mikan.

paso el tiempo y cada alumno se fue hacer sus cosas , Mikan , Ana , Nonoko y Linchou cada uno se fue a su habitación mientras que hotaru se fue a su laboratorio y le avía pedido a ruka que lo acompañara . en el laboratorio de Hotaru. esta será la noche en que mikan y Natsume por fin se declaren , seré rica.

-como sabes eso Hotaru

-por que se que es el amor y cuando es momento de explotar ese sentimiento , dijo acercándose a Ruka y dándole un beso en los labios.

-te amo Hotaru y le dio un beso , también puso sus manos en la cintura de Hotaru.

-y yo a ti , hotaru se abrazo de Ruka y así estuvieron un rato abrazándose y dándose besos.

-Ruka como adoraba estos momentos el y Mikan conocían esta parte linda y tierna de ella ni su familia conocía esa parte solo ellos dos , pero eso es lo que izo que se enamorara de ella , puede ser fría pero también es la persona mas cálida , amble que había conocido aparte de Mikan , Natsume .después de un rato Hotaru se separo para preparar cámaras de video , cámaras fotográficas , micrófonos para grabar un mejor audio de la conversación.

-Ruka solo miraba a su novia sonriendo.

-deja de mirarme a si y ayúdame , Hotaru le dijo.

-si esta bien.

mientras que Mikan estaba en su habitación bañando y preparando se ropa normal ya que ella tenia que actuar como si no supiera nada.

Natsume se encontraba camino a su cuarto , cuando vio a varios alumnos del coro de la escuela fuera de la ventana de Mikan, que aran estos de repente vio a keita cantado y el coro de la escuela lo estaba acompañando , Mikan se asomo y varios alumnos solo estaban viendo la escena.

**chica 1: ves te dije que no era gay**

**chica 2: si , demonios , le hubiera dicho que el me gustaba , y ahora yo seria la que tendría serenata.**

**chica 1:si es mega lindo , yo también quiero que me lleven serenata.**

**chica 3: si , que tierno oigan ase demasiado calor aquí no?**

**chica 1 y 2: si **

de repente a todos los del coro se encontraban con llamas en sus suéter , faldas , pantalones , cabezas . también las personas que se empezaban a juntar alrededor a ver la escena y keita también tenia llamas en la uso su alice y las apago.

-que te pasa Natsume estas loco , mikan grito

-cállate polka

-no calles a mi novia imbécil. de repente una natsume le lanzo una bola de fuego.

-cálmate Natsume por que te la pasas arruinando todo lo que quiero hacer con mi novia.

-ella no es tuya

-si lo es , y empezó Natsume a lanzarle golpes

keita los esquiva bien , debido a que le encantan las artes marciales y es bueno en ellas por que si no natsume ya lo hubiera matado.

-cálmense Mikan estaba preocupada por que natsume estaba realmente enojado , pero de repente llego Heike y uso su alice de control mente para que los 2 dejaran de pelear.

-lo que me falta otro imbécil

-Natsume cállate dijo Heike muy enojado

-que demonios te rostizare y de repente Natsume estaba apuntando una bola de fuego hacía Mikan si no quieres que ella salga lastimada mejor cálmate.

Natsume se calmo por que no quería que Mikan saliera dañada.

-Heike que te pasa dijiron al unisono Mikan y keita .

-tranquilos no era enserio ,no iba a dejar que Natsume dañara a Miki, dijo Heike con su alice telepatía **( Heike tiene 2 alices , control mente y telepatía )**

-ok me asustaste dijo Mikan telepáticamente

-jajaja no te daría ni a ti ni a mi novio

-te amo Heike

-y yo a ti keita

se estaban hablando telepáticamente mientras los otros apenas , se estaban tranquilizando por que ya no tenían flamas sobre vieron a Heike y a keita con los ojos serrados .

-chicos no están viendo

-a como decía ya te calmaste natsume

-tu quien rayos eres .

-yo soy Heike amigo de keita y Mikan si les ases daño te las veras con migo

-hn-lo que digas idiota

-todos por favor retírense el espectáculo a acabado

y así todos se fueron excepto Heike , keita , Natsume y Mikan aun seguía en la ventana de su habitación.

que no te piensas ir keita y Heike dijieron al unísono

-cállense , y tu polka quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo.

-no , tengo cosas que hacer

-no te pregunte si estabas ocupada y baja ahora mismo polka

-que no

-si

-no

-que si

-no

estas peleas parecen de matrimonio no crees Heike

-si

-vamos tenemos que arreglar todo para la fase 3 dijo keita

-si

-adonde van chicos ?

-nos vemos en donde que damos , adiós amor

-chicos no me dejen con este

-con este que polka?

-ya vete a tu habitación y déjame descansar

-ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo polka

-ya dije que no.

-Mikan dime algo, pregunto natsume con una mirada seria.

-0/0 me llamaste Mikan

-si ahora dime que es lo que realmente sientes por ese estúpido

-e-eso no es asunto tuyo dijo con el rostro sonrojado.

-claro que lo es

-por que dices eso.

-el de las preguntas soy yo , y contesta mi pregunta.

de repente Mikan serro todo , puertas y ventanas , tenia que calmarse , pero natsume seguía intentando hablar con mikan , así que decidió ocultarse ya que había escuchado cuando keita le dijo a mikan que se iban a ver en el lugar donde avian quedado.

-ya vas a salir polka y te voy atrapar , no mejor la sigo y así veo que es lo que planean hacer.

mientras tanto Hotaru esta escondida grabando y sonriendo cuando esto acabe seré rica.

-jaja Hotaru como siempre estas pensando en dinero.

-cállate y déjame seguir grabando

-ok tranquila

pasaron 2 horas y después Mikan salió , vestida con una falda blanca , una blusa azul cielo , y boyas blancas se veía hermosa lo que izo que Natsume se sonrojara.y así Natsume , la fue siguiendo , pero también los seguían Hotaru y Ruka .cuando Mikan llego al árbol sakura vio una mesa , con muchas velas y flores todo realmente se veía hermoso y estaba heike con una sonrisa es su rostro.

-hola Miki amor como estas .

-bien dijo sorprendida por todo.

-que bien siéntate , le dijo mientras le ayudaba con su silla

-gracias.

-listos para la cena

-heike wou tu eres el mesero

-jaja si

pensamientos de heike

claro que no me voy a perder la función , cuando llegue Natsume y haga alboroto , Imai tal ves ande por hay grabando , cuando la vea apartare mis fotos o videos que ella tome.

-Heike , estas bien -Mikan pregunto

-si , ahorita mismo traig...

de repente Heike fue noqueado con un puñetazo de Natsume y después siguio con keita lo quería golpear pero era rápido , estaba tan furioso que desprendía un aurea mortal y tenia una ira en sus ojos que cualquiera que la hubiera visto se le uvera enchinado la piel.

como te atreves este es mi árbol y de Mikan

-cálmate Natsume -dijo keita

-no me voy a calmar esta ves si te voy a matar , dijo mientras le lanzaba golpes , pero esta ves si era enserio por que keita estaba recibiendo golpes de Natsume debido a que no podía pararlos.

-cálmese ya gritaba Mikan mientras lloraba pero Natsume no le asía caso , Heike despierta Mikan lo estaba tratando de despertar para que el detuviera la pelea mientras Ruka salió de unos arbustos tratando de detener la pelea , pero era inútil , Natsume cálmate lo vas a matar dijo Mikan.

-tanto te preocupa tu novio polka dijo natsume mirándola fijamente con unos ojos llenos de rabia.

-como no quieres que me preocupe si lo estas matando.

-hn -dijo soltando a keita que callo desmayado , y después se dirigió asía Mikan a la cual arrastro a asía el bosque.

suéltame duele , Natsume , pero el no respondía Ruka y Hotartu los siguieron , cuando natsume se paro no soltó a Mikan ni la voltio a ver , pero hotaru esta preparando la baka baka por si era necesario.

-por que Mikan -pregunto Natsume sin voltear a verla , pero mikan no dijo me odias Mikan pregunto Natsume.

-q-que no no te odio

-claro que lo ases , Natsume la volteo a ver pero sus ojos parecían que estaban apunto de estallar de lagrimas si el gran natsume quería llorar.

-N-Natsume yo lo siento no quería que t..

de repente natsume la beso en los labios dulce y cálido donde se podía sentir todo su amor uno asía el otro , pero se separaron por la falta de aire.

-t-te-te amo Mikan diji natsume sonrojado

-jajaja te ves tan tierno-

-cállate de que te ríes? pero , veo que tu no me amas dijo Natsume un poco triste.

-no Natsume yo también te amo.

-entonces por que estas de novia con ese invec..fu interrumpido por keita

**espero que les guste este capitulo , gracias por sus criticas , las estoy tomando en cuenta , lla solo falta el ultimo capitulo para acabar esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Natsume , Mikan y yo no somos novios dijo keita

-que?

-si ,ella y yo solo somos amigos

-entonces por que fingieron ser novios

-por que los quería ver a Miki feliz

-que? dijeron los dos

-no era por que no querías que todos se enteraran que tu y Heike son gay.

-que son que ? natsume pregunto totalmente sorprendido

-si kei y yo somos gay dijo Heike saliendo de un arbusto , pero no nos importa que todos se enteren o que mi reputación se dañe yo amo a keita y eso es todo. yo soy terco como Natsume así que le pedía keita que preparamos todo esto para que Natsume revelara sus sentimientos por Mikan.

-ósea que fue un complot contra nosotros 2 dijo Mikan.

-si jajaja queríamos verte feliz Mikan y tu imbécil cuídala por que si no te matamos

-que me van hacer darme el súper puñetazo mariposa no ?

-Natsume no seas grosero con ellos

-cállate polka , la abrazo de la cintura y la beso con pasión.

-ejem estamos aquí

-a volar maricones aquí tengo cosas que hacer , pensando lo bien mejor vamos a mi habitación dijo Natsume.

-queeeeee , sin condones

-vamos a besarnos , no a tener una luna de miel , pinches calenturientos

-0/0 valla jeje lo siento dijeron los 2 al unísono , después salió Ruka junto con una Hotaru muy sonriente.

-que estaban asiendo ahí los 2 , que tuvieron su luna de miel , dijo keita pero de repente estaba en el piso , lo ultimo que sintió fue su cabeza siendo golpeada por BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA y se vio a keita tirado en el suelo.

HOTARU todos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-espero que de verdad haya apartado la habitación en el hospital por que la necesitara , dijo Mikan

-keita despierta , gritaba Heike tratándolo mueras no aun por favor

-que maricones son estos dijo Hotaru

-SI , dijeron Ruka y Natsume

-oigan son mis amigos , dijo Mikan

-vaquita , te amo dijo Natsume abrazando a Mikan

-v-maldito pervertido aléjate , dijo Mikan corriendo

-no, y ben aquí así se fueron los 2 corriendo.

-vamos Ruka tengo que preparar el material para venderlo mañana

-si vamos así se fueron los 2 al laboratorio de Hotaru tomados de la mano.

**al otro día**

en la cafetería de la escuela avía un puesto que decía se vende videos y fotos de Natsume X Mikan futuros maridos, Heike x Keita futuro matrimonio gay.

videos $ 50 rabbits c/u

fotos $ 30 rabbits c/u

fotos de ruka en traje de conejo $ 20 rrabits c/u

fotos de ruka como niña $20 rabbits c/u

de repente entraron Natsume y Mikan tomados de la mano y vieron todo el alboroto

-oye Natsume no te preocupa que Hotaru venda ese video

-no por que así ahora todos saben que yo soy tuyo y tu mía.

-pero como estar..

-nosotros estamos bien dijo Heike y keita entrando al comedor.

-esa mañana tuya nunca se te va a quitar cierto - pregunto Natsume

-que maña?

-la de interrumpir a la gente cuando esta hablando maldito maricon

-ya cálmate jeje si así soy yo ni modos acostúmbrate

-hola chicos apareció Narumi , como están

-bien

-no me llames suegro le dijo Narumi a keita

-jajajaja si de todos modos yo no soy novio de Mikan

- ya no son? ¿ eso porque ?

-Natsume me la robo

-quee-grito Narumi

-cállese gay -dijo Natsume

-también es gay pregunto keita

-aléjese de mi keita el es solo mío dijo Heike poniéndose en frente de keita

-qu..

-Heike vamos a la ciudad central -dijo keita

-si

-el siempre interrumpe mikan-chan

-si es normal en el

-baya, Narumi de nuevo entraste al huerto verdad? Preguntó Misaki-sensei

-baya me acorde que tengo cosas que hacer adiós .

-ven aquí se fue misaki correteando a narumi

-que pasa chicos por que tanto alboroto pregunto Ana , Nonoko , linchou.

-nada adivinen que ? Mikan pregunto

-que paso preguntaron los 3 a la ves

-Natsume y yo somos novios

-enserio felicidades dijo Ana

-si muchas felicidades jijo Nonoko

-me alegro que todo allá salido bien-dijo linchou

-hn ! vamos manzanitas

-que? , deja de decirme así idiota y Mikan se fue totalmente enojada , pero Natsume la seguía jaja como amo a esa idiota .

-polka

-que

-te amo

-Mikan se detuvo y lo miro yo también te amo dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

FIN

**espero que les allá gustado y siento lo de las faltas de ortografía .**


End file.
